


Can't Stand Her

by thenthdoctor



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/F, one way attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenthdoctor/pseuds/thenthdoctor





	Can't Stand Her

“Ann Fucking Perkins,” April mutters angrily. 

Ever since Ann had transferred to the Parks department this had gone on. Every fucking day Ann Perkins had shown up to work in her stupid outfits and her stupid face.

And now April has no choice but to spend her night trying to stop thinking about how much she hates Ann Perkins. April has had so many days like this, and she hates them all. She grits her teeth at the effort, because there’s only one way this hatred, this obsession will go away, and April is hard at work on it. 

April has no choice but to keep rubbing her clit.

That particular day, Ann had worn a short flowered skirt and a grey top, the neckline showing off her goddamned collar bones. She’s annoyed to no end by Ann’s shapely legs.

“Goddammit Ann,” she says into the side of her pillow, and in her fantasy, as she imagines sliding that skirt up Ann’s thighs. 

Leslie may think that Ann is the most beautiful organic kumquat (or whatever), but she’s never imagined what Ann looks like with her skirt around her waist and her panties pushed to the side. 

April can hardly stand the way she imagines Ann’s upper thigh tastes in her mouth, and she rubs her clit faster. 

Soon she feels the overwhelming need to finish this and get rid of this stupid fucking feeling, at least for a little while. In her mind she tells Ann to shut the fuck up, just shut up for once, so that she can suck Ann’s clit enough to make her stop talking and just fucking come. 

And then she’s imagining moving up from Ann’s thigh, tonguing Ann’s pussy and her hands underneath on Ann’s ass, and thinking how for once Ann will stop being so lame and shut up and come so she can finally taste her like she’s needed to for months.

Finally April comes like she does every night, finding two fingers slipped inside herself when she was preoccupied with her fantasy. 

She closes her eyes and finally exhales, and in the darkness she’s glad that she won’t see Ann Perkins’s stupid perfect face for another few hours.


End file.
